


Winter Surprise

by Ohdeerexo_L



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Im terrible and wrote this at work, M/M, Real short, i need to stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohdeerexo_L/pseuds/Ohdeerexo_L
Summary: How Junmyeon met Jongdae. It was a sweet mess.





	

The days were changing. The long, warm, sunny days of summer succumbed to the breezy days of fall and then to the short, bitter, cold days of winter. But it's not all bad. Winter means cozy sweaters, holiday cheer, and fun times in the snow. Winter is also when Junmyeon met Jongdae.

Their meeting was some what of a spectacle. Junmyeon had hurried into his favorite coffee shop to escape the brutally cold wind. He ran into a new employee at the shop, spilling the hot coffee the employee was holding all over himself and the employee. The employee's name tag read, Kim Jongdae with a sticker of a cat wearing a Santa Claus hat. Junmyeon was embarrassed to have caused a scene and sorry that he possibly hurt Jongdae. But Jongdae laughed it off saying it was nothing, smiling, eyes twinkling with humor. Still feeling bad, Junmyeon bought a chocolate chip cookie as an apology. Jongdae accepted his apology, smiling he took the cookie. His smile grew, when a small smile appeared on Junmyeon's face, it was like the sky had cleared and the sun come out pouring its warmth on Junmyeon when Jongdae smiled.  
Every day since that day Junmyeon bought Jongdae a chocolate chip cookie, so he could see that smile again

**Author's Note:**

> It was really short sorry. I tried. ???


End file.
